Don't I Know You?
by Devon-Marsters
Summary: Complete Au. 1763 Elizabeth, William, and Liam were best friends until she was kidnapped. What happens when she comes back 12 years later and doesn't remember them.
1. The Past

1763 Galway, Ireland  
Elizabeth sat on her bed waiting for her best friend, Liam to get their. Elizabeth was five hears old and the daughter of The King of France, Hank Summers. Liam was the son of Fergal O'Conner King of Ireland. They were practically in separate able. Liam was 6 years old so he always looked after her and his younger brother William, who also was five. Elisabeth stood up and walked over to her window. What she saw scared her beyond belief. Arrows were coming in all directions as her daddy's soldiers were slaughtered. Never had she seen so much blood. Suddenly her bedroom door burst open. Her head shot in that direction. She was relieved to see Liam run in panting.  
"Liz! We most go!" He yelled quickly using his nick name for her. His eyes were wide and his hair was messy. Liz ran towards him and he grabbed her hand and rushed down the hall. They ducked into a corner as two men with swards walked by.  
"Liam? What's going on?" Liz whispered. She clung onto him for dear life. "I'm scared where's my mommy and daddy?"  
Liam's face softened as he looked at her. "We're under attack. It's the Germans. We have to leave. William's in the carriage down in the back grounds."  
Liz and Liam ran down the stairs and through the back door. They ran though the field dodging arrows and ducking around the Germans. Finally they got to the carriage. "There you are! Get in!" William yelled from inside the carriage. Liam got in first then reached a hand out for Liz. She reached for it but was suddenly snatched up by two large hands. She screamed and William and Liam tried to get her back. " Liz! Let her go!" They yelled but unfortunately the man was too fast and strong and was getting away. "Liam! William! Help!" Her yells faded as the man took her farther and farther away. Liam sat staring out the window numbly as the carriage drove away. He'd just lost his best friend. He failed her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So that was it. Chapter 1. Chapter 2 takes place 12 years later when Elizabeth comes back to Ireland with her 'family' with no memory of her life before she was 5 years old.  
  
Ok if I don't get any reviews than I'm just gonna stop here. Tell me what ya think! 


	2. Welcome to Ireland

Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I think I'm gonna continue. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Welcome to Ireland!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1775 Galway, Ireland  
  
It was a warm and sunny day. Almost every one was outside. The market was flooded with people. People were talking and laughing loudly and you could here the rattling of the wheels on carriages along with the sound of the horses' hooves on the pavement. Buffy looked out her carriage window in awe of how friendly this town seemed. She smiled widely as she watched a young boy play ball with a couple of his friends. She was slightly embarrassed by how people would stop and stare at the fancy carriage she was in with her family. The carriage was dark brown with silver wheels and designs. The inside was even fancier. The seats were covered with ruby red velvet and lined with leather; the floor was carpeted with an expensive gold, brown, and red rug. Buffy looked over at her father, Ethan Rayne and her mother, Lucinda Rayne. Ethan was a very strict man. He stood 6'3, had unfriendly dark eyes, and had graying black hair. Her mother was another story. She had friendly brown eyes and long dirty blonde hair. She had a gentle loving smile that always warmed Buffy's heart. Then there was Dawn. Her baby sister was no longer a baby. She had long brown hair and bright brown eyes. Dawn was now 13 years old. Buffy envied her. Dawn looked like she belonged in this family more than Buffy. When Buffy asked her mother why she had bright blonde hair and green eyes she'd just replied that she gets it from her great grandma. Buffy didn't quite believe it but let it pass anyway. Sometimes she had dreams about a younger version of herself with a woman and man. They loved her like their own daughter. The woman was beautiful with long blonde hair much like her own and green eyes. The man was never around much but when he was she knew how much the both enjoyed it. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Unlike Ethan's, his eyes were happy and loving. Then there were dreams in which she was with two young boys. She was always happy around them in her dreams. She had no idea if she really met them in real life. After an unfortunate accident she had no memory of anything before she was about 5 years old. She couldn't ask her father because she knew he'd just get angry. He never talked about anything that happened before then.  
"Buffy?" Dawn's voice snapped her out of her thought. She looked over at her and smiled.  
"I'm fine. Just thinking." She turned and got out of the carriage. She closed her eyes and smiled as the warm sun touched her skin.  
"Buffy My love!" A familiar voice called. Buffy cringed and squeezed her eye lids shut tighter. She shook her head and opened her eyes. After taking a deep breath she plastered on a fake smile and turned around.  
"Riley! What are you doing here?" Buffy asked with fake enthusiasm. Riley smiled at her adoringly. Riley Finnegan was her fiancé. She didn't want to marry him but her father promised him she would.  
"Well your father said that since I'm going to be part of this family soon that I should come along. How could I refuse an offer to spend more time with my bride-to-be?" He replied with a gleeful grin on his face. He raised his hand and brushed his greasy hair to the side.  
Buffy turned her head to the side to hide her disappointment. She looked back at him, smiled sweetly and said quickly as she turned to leave, "How wonderful! Well it was nice seeing you but I most go now 'K? OK!"  
He grabbed her arm and said, "Actually I thought I would come along . if you don't mind that is."  
"Sorry Riley but its sorta tradition for me to get lost by myself whenever we go somewhere new. So uh. Bye." Buffy said stepping away from him.  
"Oh.ok. If you say so. I'll see you later. Bye." Riley said his voice laced with disappointment and sadness. She smiled briefly and wandered off.  
  
She sighed in relief once she got away from him. She stood out wearing a red dress with gold flowers stitched onto it. Her blonde hair piled in curls on top of her head with messy tendrils falling down around her face and neck. She wore light makeup that gave her that naturally beautiful look. In result she got a lot of appreciative looks from many men and jealous glares from their companions. She hated that. That was the reason she didn't have any friends. No one ever took the time to get to know her before they judged her.  
Since Buffy was so deep in thought she didn't notice the laughing red head running right at her until they were both on the ground.  
"Oh My God! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching wear I was going! Did I mention I was sorry?" The red head stuttered as she helped Buffy up.  
Buffy laughed at her nervous babble and replied, "Don't worry about it. It was as much my fault as it was yours. Maybe even more. I have a terrible tendency to think too much. You know. I was 'lost in thought'. I was bound to run into someone sooner or later."  
The red smiled gratefully and said, "My names Willow Rosenberg."  
"I'm Buffy Rayne. It's nice to meet you." Buffy said smiling at her. Suddenly a boy with brown hair ran over to them.  
"Uh, hi are you ok? We are soo sorry about that." He said nervously. He had brown eyes and a goofy smile.  
Willow smiled at him and said, "This is my best friend Alexander Harris. We all just call him Xander though. Xander this is Buffy."  
Xander looked at her and smiled then took her hand and kissed it and said in as overly 'proper' voice, "'tis a pleasure to make you acquaintance."  
Buffy smiled and replied in an equally 'proper' voice, "Nonsense kind sir the pleasure 'tis all mine."  
They laughed and Willow's eye's widened with excitement as she got an idea, "Hey Buffy do you have anything planned tonight?"  
Buffy smiled again and answered, " Nope my day is pretty much going to be noneventful. We just got here from Germany so we don't really know anyone. Why?"  
Before Willow could reply Xander Cut in replying for her, " Willow and I were wondering if you wanted to go to a local pub called the Bronze with us. We're meeting a couple of friends there. It'll be fun. So what do ya say? Will you come?"  
"Sure I'll do just about anything to get away from my fiancé." Buffy said truthfully. Willow and Xander looked at her in shock.  
"Fiancé?" They asked sinuously. Then Willow added, "Aren't you a little young to have a fiancé?"  
Buffy replied sadly, "It's a forced marriage. My father says that if I fall in love before the wedding that I don't have to marry him. So that's an upside."  
"Well when's the wedding?" Xander asked, starting to feel sorry for this new girl he met. He liked her. She seemed nice. Someone like her shouldn't have to go through that.  
"Um. Two months." She said meekly. She really didn't want them to feel sorry for her when she was happy to finally make real friends.  
"Two mont-" Willow was cut of by Riley pushing Buffy behind him.  
"Riley? Where'd you come from?" Buffy asked but was obviously unheard by Riley as he glared at Willow and Xander.  
"Leave her alone. You peasants are too low a class to be talking to her. Now leave." Riley ordered puffing out his chest trying to look manly.  
Buffy rolled her eyes. Willow and Xander stared at him blankly then looked at Buffy. Buffy pointed at Riley and mouthed 'Fiancé' then started to make funny faces at him. Willow and Xander laughed. Riley looked back at Buffy in confusion as to why they were laughing. Buffy just shrugged and smiled sympathetically and said, "Don't even try too understand before you give us both a migraine." Riley pouted and walked away slightly hurt. Willow and Xander just laughed harder and Buffy joined in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2. Hope you liked it. It was a lot longer than chapter 1 obviously. Ok Please give me Feed back! Thanks! 


	3. Meeting Somebody New

Hey Chapter 3 Hope you like.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Mother? Father?" Buffy called as she entered their mansion. "Hello?"  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
She spun around and smiled widely. "Faith! You're here! I've missed you so much!"  
  
Faith smiled back and they hugged. Faith was Buffy's cousin and only friend. She lived in America with her family. They'd known each other since they were about 7 years old. Faith had dark brown hair with matching dark eyes. She always had a wilder way to do everything. She lived for adventure. She and Buffy had grown up together and became quick friends. But faith moved away a few years ago. She still visited every once in a while but not as often as they would like.  
  
"I've missed you too." She pulled away and whispered as if she had a great secret, "I've gotten you a gift."  
  
Buffy smiled with excitement as faith pulled her to the guest room she was staying in. Faith opened her closet and pulled out a beautiful silk dress. Buffy's eyes were wide with amazement as Faith laid the dress down on her bed. It was a dark blue and light sky blue with green and red flower designs at the bottom.  
  
Buffy gasped, "Beautiful. And it's for me?"  
  
Faith smiled, a 'duh' look on her face, "Of course, Silly. Like it'd fit on Dawn."  
  
Buffy glared at her, "Well you don't have to be peevish about it. Come. Let's talk more in the garden." Buffy looked around for a second and mumbled, "That is if I could find it..."  
  
Faith , having heard her comment, laughed and said, "I've spent most of the morning here. It's down the hall."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Yeah I knew that."  
  
Faith laughed again  
  
Buffy grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall. She gasped she saw the garden. It was beautiful and filled with all different flowers of different colors. A certain purple red and yellow flower caught her attention and she walked over to it and held it to her nose. She closed her eyes and sighed. It smelled heavenly.  
  
Faith sat down on a cement bench and streighted out her skirt. Buffy sat down next to her and started wringing her hands nervously. She looked up at her and said, "I met a couple friends in town today. They invited me to a pub called the Bronze with them. I was wondering maybe you'd like to come with me. I'm sure they won't mind."  
  
Faith smiled and replied, "Of course I'll come. I'm always up for some fun."  
  
Buffy squealed in a very unladylike manner and hugged Faith tightly. She smiled brightly and pulled Faith into the mansion. Buffy dragged faith up the stairs and into a bed room. She smiled, " Oh I like this room."  
  
Faith tugged on a strand of her hair then said, "So let's get all dressed and pretty."  
  
Buffy smiled. They spent the next two hours getting ready. **** Buffy looked over at Faith to see her struggling to get her corkscrew curls to pile on her head. She got up and walked over to her.  
  
Buffy frowned in mock shame as she scolded, "You're almost seventeen years of age and you still can't do your own hair."  
  
Faith glared at her a grateful smile on her lips. She was wearing a scarlet dress. With a velvet over coat. Buffy was wearing the dress Faith had given her. She looked like an angel in it. Amy, one of their maids came in and said, "Eh, Miss Rosenberg is present. She awaits you in the lobby."  
  
"thank you. Please tell her we'll be down soon" Buffy said as she straightened her dress. She fingered her hair nervously. Faith stood and smiled encouraging.  
  
They walked down the stairs and Buffy noticed that Willow had a friend with her. She was a little taller than Buffy, but than again Buffy was pretty short. She had dark dirty blonde hair. It was almost a light brown color but not exactly. She was really pretty too. She wore a long green dress and had a beautiful green gem necklace. Buffy also noticed that Xander wasn't there.  
  
Willow saw her and smiled, "Buffy, you look beautiful. This is my friend Tara Maclay. She moved here last year from France."  
  
Tara smiled shyly at Buffy and Buffy smiled back and replied, "I've been to France before. If I remember correctly it was actually quite lovely. What part were you from?"  
  
Tara stumbled over her words as she answer, "Eh, Versailles."  
  
Buffy smiled again, "We went through there on our way to Paris. It was nice, homey."  
  
Tara's smile widened as she heard that, "Oui, homey. Um so Willow said you two had a ...eh mésaventures?"  
  
Tara looked down sheepishly. She was still having trouble with her English. She tries really hard to pick up some of the words but it was very hard for her. At times it got really embarrassing because some people didn't speak French and didn't know what she was saying.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Yes we did actually. Fortunately no one was hurt.  
  
"Yeah and fortunately for me it was Buffy I ran into and not some one like Cecily or Harmony." Willow added with a grateful smile.  
  
Buffy realized something and turned to Faith who'd been quiet through the whole exchange, "Oh yes. This is my cousin Faith Burling. I hope you don't mind if she comes along."  
  
Willow smiled brightly at faith and said, "No. Not at all. The more the merrier I say."  
  
Faith glanced around at them impatiently, "C'mon I need a little fun. Can we go now?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey. Sorry it took so long to update. My parents are sooo annoying that they can't leave me alone for at least a few minutes at a time. Also no matter how badly I hated Faith, in every one of my stories she's either Buffy's best friend or one of her friends. I don't think I could ever make Buffy really hate her. - Punked out B*tch 


End file.
